Get Rid of Pain
by AL19
Summary: Ever since Sayiki's parents died in a tragic accident, she's been forced to live in the streets, but has been working for a couple of gangs, even if Sayiki hates it. However, she's been hurt, and even tortured by gang members because she never gets the job done for them. Because of this, she's hated by everyone in Edo...except one girl.
1. Strangers

**I will let you know, there will be no pairings in this story. Though, I think it's a little unnecessary to say that, but oh well. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Pain.

That's the only word I can describe to myself physically. I'm unhappy, and I feel like I can never smile again.

My name is Sayiki. I am a young girl, who is actually 11. I have blond hair, that goes just below my shoulders. I also have light brown eyes. Like all kids, I am short. I wear a black, long kimono, but I didn't wear any socks or sandals.

The reason why I am unhappy is because my parents died in a fire. The fire was in my house, and my parents and I were in it. How did I manage to get out of the fire, you may ask? Well, before my parents were burned to death, they told me to get out of the house quickly. They told me that they would not want me to die, because I'm only a child. But even if they said that seconds before they died, I was terrified about losing my parents. And sadly, I saw them burn right before I had escaped my burning home.

My parents died almost six months ago. The home I once had was gone. I had no home, and I had no parents. I was an orphan, and I was homeless. Every single day, I cried my heart out, just thinking of my parents.

I was able to get food, though, and how I got that was something I almost immediately regretted doing days after I became an orphan. I had been "working" for gangs. And by working, I mean doing the jobs for them. Despite not telling any gangs this, I hate it. I hate it with a passion, but like everyone else in all of Edo, I want, and need, money. Just so that I wouldn't have to starve myself.

Sometimes I would rather starve than be working for them, but sadly, I pretty much have to work for them because like I said, I needed money.

I didn't count how many gangs I've been working for in Edo, but all I know is that everyone in Edo hates me. Everyone, or so I believe, despises me because they always see me trying to cause trouble. Such as stealing fruit from markets without paying, and also trying to steal valuables from either rich people or from the Shinsengumi. I hate stealing, and I hate causing trouble, but I don't really have any choice.

If I can't finish the job, then most of the gang members from groups will beat me up, or even torture me. And for the past six months, I've been beaten up or tortured once every couple of days. Due to that, I've had bruises all over my body, but most bruises weren't dark, which meant that the bruises wouldn't last on my body for long.

They've even ripped part of my clothes, but I was never raped by them, which I was glad. And since I've heard them curse, and say inappropriate things lots of times towards me, I've gotten used to it, and I've even heard some of the explicit words. I didn't know why, but I've started cursing as well, despite being an 11-year-old.

Today was a sunny day, but obviously, I had to walk to one of the gangs because they told me to meet them in one of the alley ways. I didn't want to see them, but I couldn't refuse because I was afraid of them beating me up again.

As I was in an alley way, I saw the gang of six people. They all had dark skin, and every one of them either had piercings in their noses, or had tattoos all over their body.

The leader, who had a red Mohawk, and a piercing through his nose, said in a dark tone, "I'm glad you manage to get here, Sayiki-Chan." I've always hated him calling me by 'Chan'. It wasn't that I disliked the honorific of 'Chan', it's just that he's a gang member, and I'm an innocent girl. His name was "Knife", but that was actually his nickname. He never told me his real name, and he probably never will. The name for his gang is called the "Death Killer".

He continued as he held pulled out his actual knife, "Here's the job that you will do for us."

"What will that be?" I asked the leader.

A chuckle escaped Knife's lips as he explained, "You will go into the Shinsengumi Headquarters without getting caught. The Shinsengumi bastards are on patrol right now, so there's nobody there. You will try to steal at least one sword. I don't care how many you bring, but don't you fail this job. If you manage to bring one sword to me, then I shall pay you up."

I thought while narrowing my eyes, _I don't want to do it, but I don't have a choice._

I responded to Knife, "I'll do it." My mother once told me that sometimes there is no try. I have to do it, or not do it.

Knife smirked at me while replying, "Good. Now, go. And remember. Do not get caught, or else there will be consequences."

Even though he only said 'consequences', I knew what would happen to me if I didn't get the job done. Because this has happened to me plenty of times.

I gave the gang a nod before turning around, and dashing out of the alley way. I thought again, _I've always hated myself for working with gangs, but they're the ones who asked me to work for them. And I couldn't really refuse, because I wanted to get money, just so that I could survive._

I wasn't crying, but I was so depressed. Everyone in Edo hates me, and whenever some people saw me, they would glare at me. It is embarrassing, but I have to get over it. Sadly, I can never get over it, even if I want to.

I was close to the Shinsengumi Headquarters, but I had to walk slowly because I had to be cautious. I looked around me, seeing if there was anybody watching me. There wasn't. I sighed in relief, and walked quietly, but quickly, to the main gate to the Headquarters.

My eyes looked both ways once more as I pulled the gate back. I then took a few steps in, but I was really cautious. I tried to keep my guard up, because I had a feeling that at least one Shinsengumi member was here.

When I didn't see anyone, I closed the big gate behind me, and within seconds, I dashed towards the floorboard, and then ran inside. This was actually my first time going in the Shinsengumi Headquarters, so I took a good look on the inside.

For some reason, I felt my heart beating a little faster. Maybe it was either that I ran, or it was that I was scared that the Shinsengumi could come back anytime. A gulp went down my throat as I suddenly tip-toed. I looked through each room I saw, seeing if there were any swords in them. So far, I didn't see any.

I bit my lower lip as I began to walk slower. But I realized that the slower I am, the longer I take. So I whispered to myself, "Come on, Sayiki, you have to get through with this! You're not going to stay here forever!"

With that, I clenched my fists, and dashed through the hallway. I opened up a door, and saw a sword (In a case) on a wall. The sword was hanging on two hooks. I smiled a bit at myself, and ran towards the weapon.

_If I can just get this to Knife, then I won't get beaten up or tortured. I mean, I hate doing this, but it's the only way to prevent myself from having a punishment!_

As soon as I was in front of the sword, I reached up my hands to grab it. Though, I had a bit of trouble because it was a little high. I am 11, so that made sense. I had to tip-toe, and finally, I grabbed hold of the sword. As it was off the hooks, I nearly fell back. This sword was a bit heavy. I blinked my light brown eyes, and then turned around, running out of the room. I didn't bother to close the door because I had to get out of here.

I breathed quietly, but heavily. I felt a drop of sweat go down my cheek as I thought, _I have to get out of here before the Shinsengumi come back!_

Right after my thought, I heard footsteps that weren't mine. A couple of seconds later, I saw a figure walk in the hallway. The second he saw me, he widened his eyes. I widened my eyes as well, but I was horrified. He saw me carrying a sword, and he yelled at me, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

I gasped loudly. I knew his name. Hijikata Toshiro. He began to walk quickly towards me. He yelled again, "DROP THE SWORD, OR I'LL FORCE YOU!"

Still in shock, I decided to drop the sword. I hated myself for stealing the sword, and for the truth, I would rather be arrested for burglary than continue to work for gangs.

I let the sword fall to the floor as I clenched my fists. I yelled out, "GO AHEAD! ARREST ME! I DESERVE TO GO TO JAIL! I DESPISE MY LIFE, SO DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!"

I felt a bit of water in my eyes, but no tears were pouring out. I looked up as I bit my lip again. Hijikata raised a brow as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.

As he blew a puff of smoke out, he replied in a low tone, "No, I'm not going to arrest you. You're not old enough to get arrested. And I recognize you. You're Sayiki, the person who steals stuff."

Hijikata was close to me, but he leaned over, picking the sword up. I wanted to tell him that I had to do this for a gang, but Knife told me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Because he said that if I did, he would go to jail, and if he would get out of it, he would kill me. I was terrified, so I kept my mouth shut.

He glared at me as he ordered me, "Get the fuck out of here."

I widened my eyes, but ran passed him, and was going far away from him. He shouted, "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

As I was out of the Headquarters, I pushed the big gate, running away from it. I didn't close it, but I was too horrified. I tripped a few times, but didn't fall down.

I was about to run past an alley way, but I heard Knife's voice. "Oi, don't try to run past us."

I widened my eyes as I gasped quietly. I stopped my feet as I stared at Knife and his gang.

He motioned me to walk closer to them. I gulped as I hesitantly took a few steps forward. As soon as I was in front of his gang, he asked in a dark tone, "Where's the sword?"

Another gulp went down my throat, but I answered, "I don't have it."

"Tch, just as I thought. You really are useless!"

He walked two steps forward, and as soon as he was about a foot in front of me, he knelled me in the stomach, hard. My light brown eyes widened in shock as I coughed loudly. Saliva dripped down my lip as I knelled to the ground, holding my stomach.

Knife told me, "I told you there would be consequences if you didn't get the job done, so here's your punishment." He turned to his gang, and ordered them, "Kick this brat, and make sure she stays down!"

I saw them nodding their heads. They all quickly walked towards me, and then, one of them kicked me on the side. I gasped again as I fell to the ground. The side of my face hit the dirt, and even though I was knelled in the stomach, and kicked on the side, I was already in pain. The members of the "Death Killer" gang soon kicked my body. From my face, to my legs. I bit my lip, so that I wouldn't scream. But the kicks were so hard, I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I felt the warm blood trail down my chin.

I heard Knife chuckle darkly, and say, "Do you enjoy getting hurt like this, huh, Sayiki-Chan?" No answer from me. I didn't want to answer because I was in too much pain. Pain from biting my lip hard, and pain from the rough kicks that I was getting.

I felt a kick to my chest, where my heart was. I held my head with my hands as I shut my eyes tightly, crying my heart out.

_Mom...dad...help me! I want you back!_

As more tears were pouring out of my light brown eyes, I heard a shot, very close to the gang and I. The gang finally stopped kicking my body, but I opened my eyes to see who had shot a gun. As I looked up, I noticed a girl at the end of the alley way. And from the looks of it, it wasn't really a gun. It was an umbrella!

I was in disbelief, because umbrellas don't shoot bullets. The girl had red hair, with bundles on each side of her head. She had blue eyes, and was wearing Chinese clothes. Wait, Chinese clothes? Was she Chinese?

But when she spoke, I realized that she was speaking Japanese. She said, "I keep hearing loud kicks, uh-huh. Are you harming an innocent person?" I looked up again, and could see a serious expression on her face.

Knife chuckled again, but responded to the girl, "My gang is harming a person, but this person is a fucking brat, who didn't get the job done."

The girl walked a few steps as she saw me, bleeding and bruised up. She blinked her blue eyes, looking at Knife. She said a bit harshly, "I may not understand what you're talking about, but she's in pain so you assholes better get away from her." She held up her umbrella, positioning it. I now understood that she was not human, but was a Yato. I knew that because all Yato's have umbrellas, that have bullets in them.

One of the members snickered at her, "You think your glare will scare us? We're the 'Death Killer' gang, and you should be afraid of us."

The girl immediately shot a bullet in his arm. He widened his eyes in shock and anger, and screamed in pain as he held his wounded arm. The girl retorted, "Does this look like I'm afraid of you now?"

I could see their eyes widening. Knife scoffed, "Let's go, guys." I didn't expect them to retreat, but at least they stopped kicking me.

As soon as the gang was out of sight, I felt the girls hand pull my arm up gently. She asked me, "Are you alright?"

At first, I didn't respond, but since she pretty much saved me, I answered, "N-No. I'm in so much pain, I'm not even close to 'alright'."

She blinked, but narrowed her eyes at my bruises, and my ripped kimono. She replied, "You're right. My bad. But do you know what that bastard meant by 'not getting the job done'?"

I narrowed my eyes as well, but answered, "Over six months ago, my parents died in a fire. Since then, I had no home, and I was an orphan. I began 'working' for gangs because I wanted to get money. Because without money, I would starve. I have to eat so that I can survive. I regret working for them, but I barely have any choice left."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She said with sympathy. "So you need money, just so that you wouldn't have to steal food from markets."

My head nodded at the red-headed girl. "But I hardly get paid, because I hardly get the job done for some gangs. I've actually worked for three gangs, but one gang already has been arrested."

"So if you can't get the job done for them, does that mean you get kicked like what those bastards did to you just now?"

Again, I nodded my head. I replied, "It's so hard being an orphan. I think about my parents everyday, and I cry everyday. I was kicked a few moments ago because earlier, the leader of that gang wanted me to steal a sword from the Shinsengumi Headquarters, but I was caught by one of the Shinsengumi members, and I was forced to retrieve the sword. So I wasn't able to bring the sword, so they harmed me physically."

She clenched her fists as she said quietly, "I've seen you try to steal an apple from a market a few days ago, but you looked too innocent to be a thief. And I've even heard of you, because I overheard some people say, 'That blond child is a thief. She doesn't deserve to be here.' Or something like, 'That child doesn't deserve to be here. It's pretty shocking that she became a thief at such a young age, since she looks exactly like a kid.'"

My light brown eyes blinked, but I said to her, "I am a child. Everytime I would try to steal, I've been either pushed by other people, or they would yell at me. And whenever I would pass people, they would give me harsh glares. It's obvious enough that they all despise me."

"I don't hate you."

I stared at the girl, and she said, "My name is Kagura. What's your name?"

I responded, "Sayiki."

She blinked once more, but said as she gave me a sweet smile, "That's a sweet name."

I widened my eyes, but tilted my head down, feeling my face turn hot in embarrassment. I hesitantly said, "Th-Thank you."

Kagura gave out a gentle chuckle as she landed her hand on my head. Kagura said to me a bit quietly, "Would you like to come to the house I'm staying in?"

I looked up to her, and saw that smile on her face. At first, I thought, _She's being kind to me. It feels as if she's the only person who actually see's my sad soul. And that smile on her face...I wish I could smile again._

I gave her a nod. She responded to my silence, "Alright, then I'll take you there. And I'll need to wipe that blood off your chin."

She was taller than me, so she leaned over, and wiped the blood from my chin by using the shirt to her Chinese clothes. As soon as she wiped it off, she let go of her shirt. I didn't see any of my blood on her shirt, strangely, but maybe that was because her clothes were red. Blood is red as well, so it made sense.

Kagura turned around, but motioned me to follow her. I blinked, but started to walk, following her. The two of us were out of the alley way, and she opened up her umbrella, holding the handle with the umbrella over her head. Despite following another person and being all bruised up, some people were beginning to glare at me. I flushed in embarrassment again as I quickly walked towards Kagura.

Moments later, we walked up some stairs, and when we were at the top, Kagura swiftly opened the door. I was close to her as she exclaimed, "Gin-Chan! Shinpachi! I'm back!"

A man said in a low tone, "Oi, oi. You don't have to say it. We already heard the door open."

"Don't be so dull, Gin-Chan!"

"How am I being dull?"

Before Kagura got to answer his question, he blinked his eyes, and noticed that I was behind the Yato. He blinked again as he asked, "Oi, Kagura-Chan, who is this kid?" As he stared at my face for a few seconds, he widened his small eyes in shock. He exclaimed while standing up off the couch, and pointing at me, "It's that stealer!"

The other man, who had glasses, and looked like a teenager, corrected, "You mean thief."

He ignored him, and quickly walked towards Kagura and I. I shook a bit as I took a step to the side, standing behind Kagura. I gripped her Chinese shirt, but she turned to look at me.

The man with the wavy, silver hair was now in front of us. I shook more as he said in a harsh tone, "Kagura-Chan, you never should have brought her here. Make her leave, because I don't want her to steal any of my stuff."

I furrowed my brows, and when Kagura gave the adult eye contact, she told him, "Gin-Chan, she's not a thief. Sure, she may have stole stuff from markets, and probably people, but she explained to me that she never wanted to do that. She has been working for some gangs, but that's only because she wants money, just so that she can feed herself. Gin-Chan, this girl hates what she's doing to herself right now."

He raised a brow, but looked a bit angry. He replied to Kagura, "I've seen her try to steal food from the market. Are you sure she's doing that just because she doesn't have any money? Where are her parents?"

"She told me they died in a fire."

As soon as Kagura said that, his anger was starting to disappear. He blinked, now staring at my scared expression. I clenched Kagura's shirt as I could only stare back at the man. Sweat was on my forehead.

He asked me, "Is she right, young lady?"

I nodded my head as I said, "My parents really did die. And I don't like being a thief, but it's the only way to get money from gang leaders. I swear, I hate doing what I do, but like everyone else, I want to survive."

Kagura said to him, "I swear she's not lying, uh-huh."

He didn't look suspicious anymore, nor did he look angry anymore. He sighed, "At least you told the truth. Otherwise I would've kicked you out of this house immediately." He scratched his hair, but after he removed his hand from his head, he introduced himself, "My name is Gintoki Sakata."

The other boy stood up, and walked over to us. He introduced himself as well, "My name is Shinpachi Shimura. Where was the fire when your parents died?"

I answered as I narrowed my light brown eyes, "It was at my house. My parents told me to get out of the house, and when I was able to get out, they burned to death."

He furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry. It must be hard being an orphan, and without a home, you pretty much have nowhere to go. And working for gangs when you don't want to is also hard for a child like you."

I nodded my head as I replied to the boy, "At least you don't believe I'm a thief, because I'm not."

Kagura asked Gintoki and Shinpachi, "Can she stay here for now? She has nowhere to go."

Gintoki sighed once again, "I guess she could. But she can't stay here forever. She'll have to find somewhere else to live later, but for now, I'll let her stay here."

Kagura smiled, and said to me, "Did you hear that? Now you won't have to live in the streets."

I nodded my head, but didn't smile at her. She widened her blue eyes as she said, "Oh! I didn't get to introduce you to them!" Kagura turned her head to the boys, and introduced me to them, "Gin-Chan, Shinpachi-San, this is Sayiki."

I waved my hand at them slowly, but still didn't smile. Shinpachi, however, smiled and said, "Hello, Sayiki. It's nice to meet you."

"S-Same here," I replied quietly, feeling shy. I was still behind Kagura.

But the Yato told me, "Come on in the living room, Sayiki-Chan."

I looked up to the girl, and thought, _At least she's not creepy like Knife._

I didn't say anything, but I walked around her body, and then stepped into the living room. I looked around, and saw a huge dog. I raised a brow, while thinking again, _No, that can't be a dog. It may look like it, but it has weird looking eyebrows, plus it's too big to be a dog._

As the "dog" was resting its head on a table at one end of the living room, Kagura suddenly stood right next to me, and said, "That's Sadaharu, my pet. He's actually an inugami, but I treat him like a dog. He's my best friend, uh-huh!"

The creature yawned, and when it woke up, it stared into my eyes. He blinked, but pushed himself off of the table. Sadaharu walked towards me, and when he was close to me, he sniffed me. Seconds later, he sneezed briefly, and then whimpered a bit.

Kagura blinked, but realized, "I think Sadaharu 'smelled' your pain. In fact, you have those bruises all over your body. Hell, I can see a bruise on your right arm right now!"

I looked at my right arm, and saw the bruise Kagura was talking about. I lifted my arm up, and took a good look at the dark bruise. I bit my lower lip while saying, "It's a nasty bruise. Seems like it won't go away for a little bit."

Shinpachi looked at the bruise as well, but furrowed his brows. He asked suddenly, "Did those gang members...beat you up?"

I slowly nodded my head, and said truthfully, "Most of the time, I never get the job done for them. They would always make me do something for them, but when I can't do it, they either beat me up or they torture me. And I've felt worse pain than just being beat up."

Again, Shinpachi furrowed his brows at me. "I'm sorry, Sayiki-Chan. Well, you're more than welcome to stay here until we can figure out where you can really stay."

"Thank you," I quietly replied.

I sat on one of the couches, and then lied down. I suddenly felt water in my eyes. Kagura suggested, "Let's have Sayiki rest for now."

"Alright then," Gintoki replied. "We'll leave her alone. Guess we shouldn't tell any gangs where she is, huh?"

"No," She said. "She's had enough pain in her body. We should go to the store, and then make something for dinner."

Shinpachi said, agreeing with Kagura, "She's right. We don't have much food in the fridge, so that's a good idea."

"Okay, okay," Gintoki said dully. "We'll be back, Sayiki-San."

With that, the three of them put on their shoes, and headed out of the house. I was alone in this house for now. I clenched my fists on the couch as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Actually, it dripped from my nose, down to the couch. I clenched my teeth slightly as I whispered to myself, "Why can't I smile? Kagura-Chan saved me from those bastards, so why can't I put a smile to my freaking face?!"

I buried my face into the couch as I curled my toes on my feet. I began to cry as I whispered again, only it was more of a whimper, "Mom...dad...I wish you were still alive..."

At least the "Death Killer" gang doesn't know where I am right now, unless they were going to find me.

Someday, I would like to kill them.

* * *

**This will be a short story, but the chapters won't be short. Hehe. :D**

**So Sayiki's parents died in a fire incident, which is very sad. And what makes matters worse is that she's being physically harmed by gang members.**

**Knife's real name won't be revealed. And the reason why he's nicknamed that is because he has the weapon, a knife.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Get Rid of Pain"! :)**


	2. Tears from pain

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Gintoki was just being cautious, but yeah, he was rude to her at first. :P**

* * *

Not long ago, Kagura, Gintoki and Shinpachi went to the store, and when they were coming back, they would start making dinner. I was lying on the couch, but I was still crying. I've been kicked by the Death Killer gang, but thankfully, Kagura was able to save me. I appreciated her doing that, and I'm also glad she doesn't despise me like everyone else in Edo.

I closed my light brown eyes for a few minutes, and while my eyes were closed, I pictured my mom and dad with me. The three of us were smiling, and we were having a good time. I opened up my eyes, and felt more tears fall out of my eyes.

I haven't smiled at all since my parents died in the fire at my house.

I thought as I felt hot tears drip on the couch, _I want to kill Knife and his gang. They should go to hell for all eternity._

I wanted to kill them, but how was I going to do that without being really scared? I'm only a child, who's an orphan.

My hands clenched once again as I knitted my brows in frustration. I clenched my teeth as well as the tears wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes.

_If I were to kill Knife, plus his gang, then maybe I would actually smile again. I mean, the second gang doesn't ask me to do as many "jobs" as the Death Killer gang. So maybe I would actually have a smile on my face, instead of making weak smiles._

I curled myself into a ball, and whispered to myself, "Yes...I'll kill them someday."

Not long later, the trio came back. I blinked my eyes, but didn't lift my head up to see them. As I closed my eyes again, Gintoki asked me, "Oi, Sayiki-Chan, aren't you going to say 'welcome back' or something?"

Kagura told him, "Gin-Chan, don't say that to her. She's already been beaten up by those assholes I mentioned earlier. I'm pretty sure she's still resting on the couch, uh-huh. I'll try to talk to her some more."

My eyes were still closed, but I could tell that Kagura was walking towards me. My fists were clenched anymore.

Kagura whispered to me, "Sayiki-Chan?"

I slightly opened my eyes, but couldn't see the Yato clearly because my eyes were blurred with tears. However, I could see her giving me a sympathetic smile.

Before she was about to ask if I was alright, I whispered to her, "Kagura-Chan...I'm scared. I'm afraid of walking out of this house...because that gang may be trying to find me right now. I...don't want to be beaten up or tortured by them anymore. I know I told you that I've worked for a few other gangs, but they're the ones who harm me the most. I'm afraid, Kagura-Chan..." I shut my eyes tightly as I whimpered, "...afraid!"

There, I covered my mouth with my left hand. Even though that wasn't really necessary, I didn't want to scream while crying my poor heart out again. I buried my face into the couch as my body began to shake. Pictures of my family were coming into my head again, and the more I think about them, the less likely that I'll stop crying.

I felt Kagura's hand land on the back of my head. She whispered, "Shhh...it's okay. You don't have to go outside of this house. But if you have to go somewhere, then I'll be right beside you to protect you."

I finally lifted my head up, but widened my eyes in a bit of surprise. I asked, "You...you would try to protect me?"

She chuckled as she nodded her head. "You couldn't really try to protect yourself, because you're just a child, and those bastards are adults. And besides, I'm a Yato, so I have the strength of a Yato."

"Right..." I muttered. Kagura continued to feel my blond hair, but she narrowed her blue eyes at me.

She told me, "After dinner, you need a bath."

I nodded, agreeing with the Yato girl, "Yeah, I should."

"Well, right now, Gin-Chan and Shinpachi-San are making dinner, so it should be ready in a few minutes. I'll let you know when dinner's ready!" She replied as she stood up with a smile.

I nodded once more just as she ran towards the kitchen. She exclaimed, but asked, "You two! What're we making for dinner?"

Shinpachi answered, sounding a bit confident, "We're having cooked shrimp, and ramen with egg on top. There will also be pieces of pork in the ramen."

"Ooh, that sounds delicious! Now, don't screw this up, punks!"

Gintoki told Kagura, "Oi, oi. Let us do our job, you brat. And I'm only cooking this because Shinpachi told me to help."

She ignored him and exclaimed, "I need to go to the toilet!"

"We don't want to know."

Again, she ignored him as I heard the bathroom door close. I didn't move from the couch. I just stayed there, looking straight in front of me. The only things I saw were another couch, and a coffee table, with a basket of crackers in the middle. I wanted to eat some of the crackers, but I couldn't because Gintoki and Shinpachi were already making dinner, plus I was never so sure how long those crackers were there.

So I decided to shake my head, and leave the crackers alone.

Kagura flushed the toilet, and was out of the bathroom, but she suddenly sat in the same couch that I was lying on. She was beside my head, and when I looked up, the Yato girl had another sympathetic smile on her face.

Blinking my light brown eyes, she said, "At least you're still alive."

I blinked again, but tilted my head down, muttering under my breath, "Yeah..."

"Sayiki-Chan, we should get you new clothes. The ones you're wearing are torn apart."

"I know they're torn. They're from, obviously, those bastards."

"Sayiki-Chan, how old are you? Because you look pretty young to be cursing, uh-huh," Kagura asked curiously.

I sighed, "I'm 11. I can tell you're shocked by this, but they've cursed at me so many times, I began to curse as well."

I looked up, and saw Kagura narrowing her blue eyes again. She replied quietly, "I see. I don't blame you, though."

Moments later, the boys announced, "Dinner's ready!"

Kagura widened her eyes in excitement. She exclaimed, "Yippie! Guess I didn't have to tell you after all, Sayiki-Chan! Get up, so that you can eat!"

After she ran into the kitchen, I lifted myself up, and thought, _At least I can eat._

Gintoki carried a hot pan on the handles with oven mitts. Shinpachi placed a dish towel on the table, moving the cracker basket slightly. After Gintoki had set it down, Kagura set down bowls.

Soon, the wavy-haired male said, "Let's eat."

The other two smiled at him, and then each picked up a bowl. They used chopsticks to get ramen in the bowl, but they also used a big "spoon" to get some of the soup in. I also saw some egg in the big pan, but Gintoki picked up each egg, and set it in each bowl.

Gintoki said to me, "In case you're wondering, this is poached egg."

"I figured that out," I replied to the man without looking at him. I was trying to use my chopsticks, but it was getting a little frustrated.

As I knitted my brows with irritation, Kagura asked me as she sat next to me, "Do you need some help, Sayiki-Chan?"

I looked into Kagura's eyes for a second, but responded, "Yes, please."

She reached her hand out, trying to "fix" the position I was supposed to use to hold chopsticks. When she let go of my hand, I tried using the chopsticks again, and this time, I was able to get some of the noodles.

I smiled a bit, and said to the girl, "Thank you, Kagura-Chan."

"Anytime," She replied. "Oh, you're actually smiling."

I blinked, but realized that I actually did smile. I thought, _I...was able to smile again._

I sighed silently, and then picked up a piece of shrimp with my chopsticks. I ate it, and looked down at my dish as I also began to eat some of the noodles. I widened my eyes, touching my lips with the tips of my fingers.

Gintoki raised a brow, and asked, "Is there something wrong with the food?"

I shook my head, and as soon as I removed my fingers from my lips, I said while squinting my eyes, "It's delicious. I...haven't eaten anything so delicious in months."

"Well, we're glad you like it," Shinpachi said with a smile on his face.

I tilted my head down, but smiled sadly as my body suddenly shook. My eyes were still squinted as my blond was was starting to get in my face. But I didn't care. I squinted my eyes more, and before I knew it, my tears were pouring out of my eyes. My tears were starting to fall in the soup, but it wasn't like it was going to affect the taste.

Kagura landed her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see her, and she asked me, "Were you thinking about your parents?"

I nodded as I answered her question, "I was thinking about my parents, Kagura-Chan. But I haven't eaten anything in two days, so I was basically starving to death. This has actually happened a few times, but I'm happy that I get to eat something delicious for once."

I was able to stop crying, because I really wanted to eat. It was true. I hardly got to eat anything since my parents were burned to death.

My chopsticks picked up the poached egg, and I quickly bit into the egg, just so that it wouldn't be so runny (Since there is still a bit of yolk in the egg). I ate the whole egg, and swallowed it. It was delicious as well. I continued to eat my bowl, but I tried not to eat too fast, otherwise I would get hiccups, plus I didn't want to choke on my food.

Moments after I started eating, I was done with my dinner. I set my bowl down with the chopsticks on top. I said as I sighed, "It was very delicious."

_I may not be full, but I had enough to eat._

Shinpachi said with a smile once again, "Thank you, Sayiki-Chan. Would you like to sleep on the couch tonight?"

I narrowed my eyes, and bit my lip while giving a thought about Shinpachi's suggestion. But when I thought of Knife, and his gang, I responded to the boy, "I'm terrified that the gang are looking for me right now, and that they may find me in the living room. Do you have any rooms available?" I didn't want to push them around, but I refused to sleep on the couch because Knife's gang might barge into Gintoki's home, and find me sleeping in the living room.

Shinpachi tapped his chin, but answered, "I'm not exactly sure."

There, Gintoki sighed while scratching his hair, "She can sleep in my room, but only because she doesn't want those assholes finding her. I won't mind sleeping on the couch, but try not to get my futon really dirty, Sayiki."

"I'll try not to," I replied to the silver-haired male.

Shinpachi said to me, "You can put the dishes in the sink." I gave him a nod before standing up, and walking into the kitchen. I then put my dish in the sink.

I was about to go into the bath because Kagura told me that I needed one. But she said, "Sayiki-Chan, I'll be going into the bath with you!"

I widened my eyes, and swiftly turned my head to see her. I asked, "Wh-Why?"

"Because I need one too, plus we're both girls, so it doesn't matter. I should probably help you wash your hair anyways, uh-huh!"

I flushed a bit in embarrassment, but she had a point. I couldn't really take care of my hair well when my parents had died, so my hair was really greasy. I replied quietly, "Then I guess I'll wait for you."

"I'll be there in just a minute!" She exclaimed as I walked into the bathroom. At first, I saw a toilet, but I knew I had to walk further, just to get to the bath. As soon as I was at the bath door, I saw a basket beside me. I knew it was for clothes to be put in. So I touched the top of my torn-up kimono, and then began to pull it down over my shoulders.

But I had just remembered that I have scars on my body, not just bruises. I looked at my shoulders, and remembered that I had been stabbed slightly on the shoulders by the Death Killer gang.

_That's right. Two months ago, they told me to steal a valuable ring from a woman. But when I failed to do that, I got stabbed as a punishment. It was just in my shoulders, and the stabs weren't deep, so the scars don't look too bad. But...it's still horrible._

I knew I couldn't hide this from Kagura, because she was going to have to know sooner or later. A sigh escaped my lips as I completely took off my clothes, and walked into the baths. I looked around, and saw one bathtub, and a shower stall, well, the stall for when you sit.

I walked to the shower stall, and before I knew it, Kagura came in as well. I turned my head to see her once again, and she was holding a white towel. She didn't wrap it around her body, so I turned my head back, feeling my face flush again.

Kagura asked while my head was turned, "Sayiki-Chan, are you not used to seeing other naked girls?"

I shook my head in response. She chuckled, "I got you. But I'm going to have to wash your hair, you know."

"I-I know that. And you're right, Kagura-Chan. I can't really wash my hair by myself."

"Then it's a good thing I came in here, uh-huh!" Kagura exclaimed as I could hear her walking towards me. Since I had to shower first, I walked towards the stall, and sat down. I picked up the hose, and turned on the water, making sure that the temperature was just right.

After knowing that it was warm enough, I began to wet my hair. But Kagura suddenly took the hose away from my hand. I blinked my eyes as she was starting to put shampoo on my hair. I closed my eyes tightly so that I wouldn't get shampoo or water in my eyes, because that wouldn't feel good.

She washed my blond hair for a few minutes before deciding to rinse the shampoo out. As shampoo was coming off of my head, Kagura asked me, "Are those scars?"

I squinted my eyes, still making sure that nothing was about to come in them. I answered Kagura's question, "Yes. Those are the scars that those assholes gave me. I did tell you that they sometime's tortured me, but the only things they do to torture me is stabbing and choking me. But they were always making sure that I wasn't dead. The gang leader once told me in the face, 'I don't want you dead. I just want to see you cry and yell in pain'."

After I said that, I felt water in my eyes. Not from the shower, but from my eyes. I clenched my teeth as Kagura replied, "I can't believe they would do that to you. You're an innocent child, yet you're pretty much forced to be a thief."

I nodded.

Kagura was done rinsing the shampoo out, but she walked to the bathtub, and turned on the water, filling the tub up. I didn't turn my head, but I bit my lower lip lightly.

Not long later, the red-headed Yato turned off the water, and the second she did that, I knew the tub was fill.

I stood up, and walked over to the tub. I then stepped into it. Kagura was already in, but she was on the other side. Her red hair was down, meaning that she didn't have those buns on the sides of her head. As soon as I sat down in the tub, I lifted my knees up to my chest. I nibbled my lower lip again as I decided to say something to the girl.

"Kagura-Chan...I want to kill them."

"What?" She asked while raising a brow up.

I responded a bit louder than before, "I want to kill them. The gang that has been harming me for six months, and I just can't take it anymore. But you did tell me that I'm just a young girl, and they're adults, and you're right. But I want to murder those assholes, so that my worst nightmare is gone for good. Sure, another gang wanted me to do stuff for them, but they don't scare me as much as this one."

"What's the leaders' name? And what's the gang's name?"

"The leader is nicknamed 'Knife'. His gang is called 'Death Killer'."

"Hm, well, if you're going to kill them, then I'll need to help you. Because one child can't really defeat seven guys, especially when they're a gang."

I narrowed my eyes as I replied, "Pretty much, since you are a Yato. And Yato's have incredible strength, so I won't mind you helping me."

"Sayiki-Chan..."

"Yes?" I questioned.

Kagura looked into my light brown eyes as she answered without hesitation, "Is there anything you're good at? Such as a skill?"

I widened my eyes at the female Yato. I tilted slightly, but managed to answer, "When I was younger, my parents showed me the bow and arrow. They taught me how to use it, and eventually, I got used to it."

She widened her eyes as well, but had a smile on her face. She exclaimed, causing the whole bathroom to echo, "That's awesome! Maybe you can use that to kill the Death Killer gang! Those fuckers deserve to die, uh-huh!"

I made a weak smile, and my face flushed in embarrassment. I replied hesitantly, "I-I haven't used it since I was eight, plus I only used it maybe two or three times, so I don't remember well."

"Then I'll train you, even if I don't know anything about the bow and arrow! Also, Sayiki-Chan, we'll need to get you new clothes tomorrow, uh-huh!"

I made a more formal smile, but I was still flushing. I said to Kagura, "We should. My clothes are all ripped up anyways."

She smiled at me again, but patted my blond head.

A while after, we were out of the bath. Kagura gave me a bathrobe because she didn't really want me to wear my ripped up kimono again. Then again, if we were going to get new clothes for me, then I'd have to wear my old kimono.

I wore a blue bathrobe, and as I walked out of the bathroom, Kagura said, "You should get some rest, Sayiki-Chan. That way your energy will come back the next day, so that we can go to the clothing store to get you new clothes."

I gave her a nod before replying, "Right. But...I still feel scared of that gang."

"I'll make sure they won't lay a finger on you. Otherwise, I'll shoot a bullet in their arm like I did to that one guy earlier, uh-huh."

"Thank you, Kagura-Chan...guess you really don't hate me after all."

"Now what makes you think that?!" She exclaimed with shock.

I shrugged my shoulders. Kagura shook her head with a chuckle, and told me, "Now get some sleep."

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath as Gintoki showed me his room.

As I took a step into his room, he said as he handed me my dark kimono, "Sorry for being rude to you earlier. I was just being cautious."

I looked up to him, and replied, "I forgive you. You didn't know."

Gintoki sighed, "I'm going to sleep on the couch, and if I do see any gang members barge in this house, then I'll make sure they don't find you."

"Thank you, Gintoki-San," I sort of whispered.

He patted my head with his hand as he told me, "Now get some rest."

I gave him a nod just before he closed the door behind me. I decided to sleep in the bathrobe, even though that was pretty unusual, but whatever. I opened up the closet door, and pulled out Gintoki's futon.

I then set the futon down in the middle of the floor. I adjusted it, and when it was straight enough, I walked to the light switch, and turned off the light. Of course, I had to be careful where I was since it was now dark in here.

When my foot touched the futon, I knew I was there. I knelled down, and then slid under the blanket. As soon as I was completely under the blanket, I gave out a sigh before closing my eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

_Kagura-Chan...thank you for helping me._

I had a feeling that we were about to become friends.

* * *

**I hope I didn't bore you, but I sort of wanted to go a little slow, though not so slow that it'd be boring. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)**


	3. A new day

**Enjoy!**

**Little101: Really? Well, thanks! XD**

* * *

I was sleeping in Gintoki's room, and he was sleeping on the couch, because I was terrified that the Death Killer gang would barge into his home, and find me in a split second. That was the reason why Gintoki let me sleep in his room, so it felt like I was being protected.

As I was sleeping under the futon, I began to have a nightmare about the hate I had from all the residents of Edo.

_(Sayiki's Nightmare)_

_I ran in the streets, trying to run away from the Death Killer gang. I wanted to run as much as I could, without getting caught by the gang. I kept looking back, to see if they were closer. They weren't, but I still had to run. _

_I decided to turn in an alley way, but still had to run because they were still trying to catch up to me. But as soon as I turned again, I jumped on a garbage can, then climbed onto a rope. I climbed on it until I was on a balcony. There was a few rugs on the wooden frame, so I was hidden. _

_I heard Knife yell, "DAMMIT! THAT BRAT'S NOT HERE!"_

_As soon as I heard them leave the alley way, I sighed with relief, but little did I know that someone might've heard me. _

_I heard the screen door open, and I heard a man yell at me, "WHY'RE YOU ON MY BALCONY?! HOLD ON, YOU'RE THAT THIEF!"_

_I swiftly turned my head, and looked up to the man. As I could feel my arms shake, I was able to yell out, "I'M NOT A THIEF!"_

_"THEN HOW COME YOU STEAL, YOU BRAT?!"_

_"BECAUSE I WAS FORCED TO!"_

_He smirked at me, but scoffed, "What bullcrap." Without warning, he gripped my torn-up kimono, and held me far above the ground. I looked down, and even though I wasn't that high up off the ground, I was terrified that he would drop me. I kicked my legs back and forth as he muttered darkly, "You deserve to die, thief."_

_In a split second, he let go of my kimono, and then, I was falling to the ground. I didn't scream, but my light brown eyes were widening in fear. He smirked evilly at me, watching my body fall to the ground. _

_But my body hit part of the garbage can. I yelped, and then hit the ground seconds later. This cause the garbage can to fall over, and spill some garbage out. As I lifted myself up, I felt pain in my hip as some of my blond hair was in my face. _

_I looked up, and saw him still smirking at me. He shouted at me, "GO LIVE IN THE GARBAGE CAN, YOU FUCKING BRAT!" He gave out a loud, evil laugh. _

_I managed to stand up, but my hip was still in pain. As if it felt like a lightning bolt struck my side, I held it with both my hands, and began to run out of the alley way. _

_Not long after I started to run in the streets again, people were giving me harsh stares. Not only that, but they gave me harsh smirks, and I could hear them talk about me. _

_"Perhaps she should dye her hair to black, because she must love being in pain."_

_"She doesn't deserve to live. Do you think she's the one who burned her house?"_

_"Who knows? Whether she did it or not, she's a thief, and nobody likes a thief, who's also a pathetic kid."_

_"Everyone shall ignore her, because nobody cares for the blond brat."_

_All these comments were running through my head, non-stop. I began to shed tears as I breathed heavily. _

_I thought, _Please...stop! I'm not a thief! Why the fuck can't you understand that?!

_My tears were starting to trail down my cheeks, and I clenched my teeth as I continued to hear the harsh comments about me. _

_"Isn't she with the Death Killer gang?"_

_"Yes...she is. Even if she wasn't with them, she would still steal."_

_"I may not know her name, but she should die."_

_The word "die" was repeating in my mind, over and over again. I shut my eyes tightly as I could tell that no one was pitying me. _

_But I heard a familiar voice calling out my name._

_"Sayiki-Chan!"_

_I opened my eyes wide, and gasped as I saw the person who just said my name out loud._

_Kagura._

_Around me was now black, but I stared at the girl._

_I exclaimed as I let go of my hip, continuing to run, "Kagura-Chan!" _

_"Sayiki-Chan, don't let those comments hurt you! You don't deserve this much hate, uh-huh!" Kagura held out a hand, and suddenly, I was getting closer to her. _

_More tears were pouring down my cheeks, but I ignored my tears, and shouted, "I DON'T DESERVE THE HATE! I'M NOT A THIEF! I'M NOT A THIEF!"_

_"That's right! You keep saying that!"_

_"I'M NOT A GODDAMN THIEF!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I reached out my hand, trying to touch the hand of Kagura's. Then, within seconds, her hand grabbed mine. I stopped running as soon as we held hands. When I gave her eye contact, she gave me a sweet smile. I wanted to smile as well, but I was too sad. I finally stopped running, but I clenched my teeth, and could only stare into Kagura's sky blue eyes. _

_She said quietly, "Sayiki-Chan, you're not a thief, uh-huh. You're just a young child, who was forced to work with those assholes. I will help you, and don't you forget that."_

_I nodded my head, replying a bit weakly, "I know you will help me. I will kill those assholes, I swear."_

_Kagura let go of my hand, but she gave me a hug. She whispered in my ear as I squinted my light brown eyes, "I see your pain, unlike everyone else in Edo."_

_I hugged her back, but gripped her Chinese shirt. I closed my eyes tightly. I was glad that I had at least one friend. _

_(End of Sayiki's Nightmare)_

I squinted my eyes, and could feel hot tears pouring out of my eyes. Despite my vision being a little blurry from the tears, I could tell that it was morning.

Although I was still a bit sleepy, I lifted my upper body up, and looked around. Then, I thought,_ Right. This is Gintoki-San's room._

I decided to slide out of his futon, and just as I was putting it away, I heard the door swiftly open. I blinked my eyes, and turned to see Kagura standing in the doorway.

She gave me a smile as she exclaimed, "Good-morning, Sayiki-Chan!"

I muttered, "Morning."

She blinked her eyes, but seemed to notice my expression. She asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

I narrowed my eyes, and answered as I felt my tears still on my face, "I did. It was a nightmare about the people wanting me dead. But...near the end of my nightmare, you were there, supporting me. You held my hand, and told me to not listen to those hurtful comments. Then, you gave me a hug, and said that you understood my pain."

Kagura blinked once again, but gave me an innocent smile, and replied, "I understand your pain in reality, uh-huh. But anyway, we need to get you some new clothes. You can't wear those torn-up clothes anymore."

"I know, but if we're going to leave the house, then I'll have to wear it until I get new clothes."

"That's true. But get dressed!"

"Yeah..." I muttered under my breath.

She closed the door, giving me some privacy. I grabbed my dark kimono, and then took the bathrobe off of me. I dropped the blue bathrobe to the floor, and quickly got dressed. I was happy that I wouldn't wear this torn-up kimono any longer, because whenever I saw the holes in it, it would remind me of pain.

I've had some other scars on my body, other than my shoulders, but I ignored it, and was able to get dressed in a matter of seconds. I grabbed the bathrobe, and held it as I walked out of Gintoki's room. I didn't bother to close the door.

As soon as I saw Gintoki in the hallway, I asked him while he was scratching his silver wavy hair, "Gintoki-San, where should I put this bathrobe?"

He answered in a dull tone, "Just put it in the bathroom."

He walked past me, but I ran to the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom, I set the bathrobe on the hanger that was on the rack. I then walked out of the bathroom, and saw Kagura once again.

She asked me, "Are you ready?"

I gave her a nod. The Yato smiled at me once again as she grabbed my wrist not too roughly. The two of us were walking towards the front of the house, but Kagura exclaimed, "We'll be back, Gin-Chan!"

Gintoki didn't respond, but Kagura put on her shoes, and walked out of the door. I followed her, but I realized that once people see me, they'll give me angry glares. I gulped silently, and quickly walked behind Kagura down the stairs.

As soon as we were both down the stairs, we began to walk to the clothing store. Strangely, I saw very few people giving me stares. Maybe that was because Kagura was right next to me, and perhaps people were thinking that she was protecting me. Well, even if that was the reason, there was no doubt that they despise me.

A silent sigh escaped my lips when we heard a male voice in front of us. "Hey, China girl. Why're you with that thief?"

I looked up, and noticed that it was the Shinsengumi member, Okita Sougo. I've heard that he's a Sadist, and I've pretty much believed them.

Kagura replied in a low tone, "She's not a thief, you bastard."

I took a step to my right, and was now behind Kagura. Gripping her long Chinese sleeve in fear, he asked, "Then how come she steals stuff from people, including the Shinsengumi? China, everyone hates her, and you should too." He gave us a scary smirk.

I furrowed my brows, but Kagura retorted, "The reason why she steals is because she's been working for a gang, but she hates doing that. She wanted to stop, but she also wanted to survive. Now piss off before I break your legs, uh-huh."

He didn't move. Okita said as he continued to smirk, "If she's not really a thief, then she'll have to prove it to us. If she can kill the gang that she's been working for, in front of a lot of people, then it's most likely that people will believe that she's not a thief."

Even though I didn't like him, he was right. I really wanted to prove people wrong. I wanted to prove to them that I'm not a thief. I'm just a young girl, with no parents.

Kagura scoffed, "She will prove you, and a lot of other people, wrong. Right now, we're going to get her some new clothes, now beat it."

He chuckled, "Fine. But remember about our fight, China."

"Whatever," She mumbled as she grabbed my wrist, making me walk with her.

I didn't look back, but I asked, "Wh-What did he mean by 'remembering your fight'?"

She responded without looking at me, "We tend to fight on occasions, but I always try to be the winner, uh-huh."

"Oh. Is it because you hate each other?"

"Would there be another reason?" She chuckled as she was starting to release her grip on my wrist.

I replied quietly, "I guess not."

Not long later, we arrived at the clothing store. Kagura let go of my wrist, but told me, "You can look around, and see what you like. And don't worry. Gin-Chan gave me some money. But he expects us to not buy anything expensive."

I nodded my blond head at the Yato as I agreed, "I don't want anything expensive anyway. I'll see what they have."

I began to walk across the store. My head turned both ways, and I could see the prices on signs above kimonos, and short-skirted kimonos. But I wanted to find an outfit that was my size. So far, I didn't see any. I looked around, and saw Kagura going to the bathroom.

I only saw two other people in the store (Besides the workers at the cash registers), and I was glad because I didn't want to attract so much attention. I continued to look through the racks, when all of a sudden, I found something that looked well enough for me.

The outfit that I saw was my size (I saw the signs above, which also said the size). It was a sleeveless orange-brown kimono, and it was short, but it also had black shorts underneath. I smiled a bit as I grabbed the hanger, with the outfit.

As I saw Kagura out of the bathroom, she ran towards me, and asked, "Did you find an outfit that you wanted to try on?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "Yes. I'm going to try it on."

"Go right ahead!" She slightly chuckled as I ran to one of the dressing rooms. I put up a sign that said 'Using dressing room' on the door handle, and then I closed the door. The second I closed it, I began to take off my torn-up kimono. It quickly passed my shoulders, then it went down to my ankles. I stepped out of my kimono, and then grabbed the black shorts.

I slid my feet in the shorts, and then pulled it up, below my bellybutton. I then grabbed the sleeveless kimono, and put it on, wrapping it. I was done changing, but now, I had to show it to Kagura.

So I opened the dressing room door slowly, and took a few steps out. Kagura was a few feet in front of the dressing room, but when she saw me, she widened her eyes, and her mouth agape.

She exclaimed, "You look marvelous in it!" It was a compliment, but I scratched my cheek, and felt my face turning red in embarrassment. I made a cracked smile as she suddenly walked towards me. She held both my hands, and quietly said this time, "At least you won't have to wear that worn-up kimono anymore."

I smiled slightly at her, but told her, "I have to change back into my other kimono, though. I can't just leave with this one on, because we still have to buy it."

"You're right. Change back into your crappy kimono, and then we'll buy this one, which is not torn-up, uh-huh!"

For once, a chuckle escaped my lips. I went back into the dressing room, but quickly took off the new kimono, and had to change into my old one. I must admit, though, my old kimono is crappy, like Kagura said. The only reason why its crappy is because I couldn't afford to get a new one when the Death Killer gang started to rip my kimono. Thankfully, they didn't rip it in half.

I walked out of the dressing room, and put the small sign back in the room. Kagura and I walked towards the front counter, where there was a male worker, with a vest that included a name tag. He gave us a smile, and asked, "Did you find anything that you wanted to buy?"

Kagura smiled back, but responded, "We would like to buy this, uh-huh!" She took the orange-brown colored kimono, with the shorts, and placed it on the counter. The cashier nodded his head before holding up the tag, and scanning it. He told us how much it was, and Kagura gave him the money.

At least this kimono wasn't expensive.

He said, "Have a good day!"

The kimono was in a bag, and the two of us walked out of the clothing store. We were now heading back to Gintoki's house.

I muttered to myself, "I'm going to change into this, and then throw my old kimono away."

Kagura turned her head to me, and asked, "Did you say something, Sayiki-Chan?"

"I was just talking to myself."

She chuckled, but didn't reply to me. Soon, we were back at Gintoki's house. Gintoki asked the Yato, "Oi, give me the money that's left."

Kagura rolled her blue eyes, but took off her shoes, and walked towards Gintoki, giving him his money back.

I decided to head to the bathroom, but said to Kagura, "I'm going to change."

"Okay!" She exclaimed as I dashed into the bathroom. The moment I had closed the door, I set the bag down, and started to undress myself again. But I really wanted to throw away my old kimono, because I knew it was worthless now.

I took the tag out of the new kimono, and threw it in the small garbage can under the bathroom sink. I was able to get dressed in the new kimono, and when I was all dressed up, I picked up my dark one, and walked out of the bathroom.

I took a few steps into the living room, letting Gintoki and Shinpachi see me in my new outfit. The good thing about this kimono was that it had shorts, so that if my underwear was shown, I would look like some loli (As in young girls, under 13, showing underwear). Well, I'm not so I'm not a freak.

Anyway, Gintoki and Shinpachi looked at me for a brief moment, and Shinpachi said with a small smile, "That's a nice kimono, Sayiki-Chan."

I tilted my head down, feeling my cheeks slightly flush again. Dammit, why couldn't I just accept compliments.

Gintoki said a bit dully at first, "It's good. And at least you have shorts underneath." He picked his nose with his pinkie, but added, not sounding dull anymore, "You should probably throw away your old kimono, since that one is all worn-out."

I agreed with the silver wavy-haired male, "I should."

I walked over to the kitchen, where there was a bigger garbage can. I looked at my old kimono one last time before tossing it into the garbage. That was the last time I ever wore my old, torn kimono. I was glad to throw it away.

I felt a hand hold mine. I blinked my light brown eyes, and turned to see who was holding my hand. It was Kagura. She gave me another smile as she said, "We should find you a bow and arrow, Sayiki-Chan. After all, we're going to kill those bastards that have been torturing you."

My head nodded. I suddenly said to her while narrowing my eyes, "Kagura-Chan...I...want to be your friend."

"What did you say?" She asked, widening her blue eyes a little.

I repeated, "I want to be your friend."

I lowered my eyes, not really wanting to give eye contact to the Yato. But her hand lifted my chin up, and she forced me to look at her. As I blinked, and looked at her expression, she squinted her eyes, and gave me a much more sweeter smile.

Kagura quietly replied, "Sayiki-Chan...I want to be your friend as well. I don't want you to feel hurt anymore, and I don't want you to think that you're alone." Without warning, she gave me a big hug. I widened my eyes, feeling the embrace from the red-headed Yato.

I thought as I lowered my eyelids, _This hug...is like the hug in my dream._

I gave her an embrace as well, but heard Gintoki say, "Wow, this actually looks a bit sad."

"What do you mean, Gin-San?" Shinpachi asked the adult.

"I'm saying that they want to be friends, and they're hugging."

"Well, it looks like Kagura-Chan does care for Sayiki-Chan, despite that they met yesterday."

"Shinpachi, she already told me that she was tortured by gangs. I realized that she doesn't want a young girl like Sayiki to be harmed by those kind of people."

I didn't really ignore them, but I didn't look at either of the boys. I continued to hug Kagura as I thought, _One friend is better than none._

* * *

**I'm going to wrap this story in two chapters, but we'll see how Sayiki uses the bow and arrow in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. Secrets revealed

**Enjoy!**

**She-womanizer: Aw, thanks! X3**

**Little101: Let's hope so. :P**

* * *

Kagura became my new friend today, and I was very happy because I haven't had any friends since my parents died. And how I lost them was when they found out I was stealing stuff for the Death Killer gang. They hated me as well, and they never talked to me again. I haven't even seen them or talked to them since.

Kagura and I were walking in the streets of Edo, but we were going to the swordsman shop for a bow and some arrows. At first, I thought they wouldn't have it, because the shop mostly had swords. But Kagura and Shinpachi informed me that they did have bows and arrows. I was pretty excited to start using the weapon again, but I don't remember much on how to use it. Well, hopefully Kagura can teach me, even if she doesn't know much about the bow and arrow.

Shinpachi was kind enough to give me a pair of socks and sandals, because I never had any of my own. So I wore the socks and sandals. At least I wouldn't have to walk on the dirt barefooted.

The two of us entered the swordsman shop, and the only person I saw was a woman with blue hair. She had a band on the top of her forehead.

Kagura exclaimed, "Oi, Tetsuko-Chan!"

The woman was banging on a sword, but she stopped when she heard Kagura call her name. The woman, named Tetsuko, let a big hammer down on the ground, and stood up, giving us a smile.

She asked, "Is there something you need, Kagura-Chan?"

The Yato answered, "Do you happen to have a bow and some arrows in this shop?"

Tetsuko blinked, and before she responded to that question, she asked Kagura, "Well, first, who is this child behind you?"

Kagura looked at me briefly, then said, "This is Sayiki-Chan. And the bow and arrows will be for her."

"Oh?" She questioned with a raised brow, but was still smiling at us. Tetsuko began to walk towards us, and when she was close to me, she widened her eyes. She asked me, "Why do you have those scars on your arms and legs?"

I tilted my head down, and felt my face turn hot in embarrassment. I bit my lower lip, but Kagura answered for me, "I'll tell you." She began to tell Tetsuko about yesterday, and how I was able to survive.

When Kagura was done explaining, Tetsuko bit her lower lip, and furrowed her brows at me. I guess she pitied me.

She replied to the girl, "That's sad. I have heard about a 'blond thief', but I never knew it was this girl. I couldn't even believe that she's only a child. But anyway, what will you need the bow and arrows for?"

Finally, I answered, but still felt embarrassed, "I'm going to kill a gang. The Death Killer gang."

Tetsuko blinked, but didn't question about it. Instead, she said, "Very well, then. I'll be right back."

I nodded my head at her as she turned around, getting the bow and arrows. Not long later, she came back with a bow, and some sort of light brown bag, filled with arrows. I wasn't behind Kagura anymore, but I took a few steps forward. Tetsuko handed me the weapons as she gave me a smile.

She said, "I can't say I'm surprised that a child wants to use these kinds of weapons. Because I've seen some children use small knives." A chuckle escaped her lips as I was staring at the bow, then the arrows.

I replied, "That's interesting. Tetsuko-San, are you sure these weapons are good enough for fighting?"

"What makes you ask that?" She asked with raised brows.

I felt my face turn red again as I responded quietly, "B-Because I don't want to get myself killed. I...I want to be able to kill that gang so that...my nightmare is gone."

Suddenly, I felt Kagura's hand land on my head. I blinked my brown eyes, and looked up to her, where she gave me a sweet smile. Kagura told me, "Sayiki-Chan, do remember that I'll help you, since I'm a Yato."

I smiled back, but it was a bit weak. I heard Tetsuko chuckle, "At least you won't be the only person who'll be fighting them, I assume."

"Y-Yeah," I whispered in embarrassment again. I had no idea why I was this embarrassed. Perhaps it was because I'm only a child, who's going to try to kill seven adults, with the help of a Yato. But I couldn't find the real reason.

Kagura held my hand, and said, "Thank you, Tetsuko-Chan. I'll be training Sayiki-Chan so that she doesn't mess anything up while killing those assholes."

Tetsuko raised a brow once more, but asked, "Kagura-Chan, do you even know anything about the bow and arrow?"

"Nope!" The red-headed Yato exclaimed cheerfully. "But I will do my best to train her, that way she won't be scared!"

"Good luck with that," Tetsuko chuckled yet again. She narrowed her eyes at me, and said, "And good luck trying to kill them."

This time, I made a better smile. I didn't feel embarrassed anymore, and I managed to reply without hesitation, "Thank you, Tetsuko-San."

"You're welcome," She said once more before Kagura grabbed my wrist.

I took one look at the girl as she told me, "Come on, let's get back to Gin-Chan's house! Then I can train you!" She gave me a wink, but all I did was give out a small chuckle.

The two of us walked out of the swordsman shop, waving at Tetsuko as we were walking back to Gintoki's place.

As I held the bow and arrows in my arms, Kagura asked me, "Are you ready to use those weapons, Sayiki-Chan?"

While we were walking, I couldn't help but stare at the weapons. But I had to answer Kagura's question, so I responded, "I am, but I feel a bit scared using them. I mean, like I told you before, I haven't done this kind of thing since I was younger. So you could say I'm ready, but apparently, I'm not."

She raised a brow at me, which caused me to tilt my head down, and turn my cheeks to red once again.

But Kagura chuckled out, "I understand, Sayiki-Chan. Hm, I'll train you at the back of Gin-Chan's house that way people won't be staring at us, uh-huh."

"That's a good idea," I replied, giving my new friend a smile. Kagura smiled back, and patted my blond hair with her hand.

Soon, we arrived back at Gintoki's house. As we entered his home, Gintoki said, "Oh, you're finally back. So you managed to get the weapons?"

I answered as I nodded my head, "We did. But...I need to be trained by Kagura."

Shinpachi asked, "Where're you going to practice? Because surely, you can't practice in this house, otherwise you'll hit something with one of those arrows."

Suddenly, Kagura brought out a big piece of white paper. She responded to the teenage boy, "That's why we're going to the back of the house, so that it'll be easier for Sayiki-Chan to practice, uh-huh!"

"Just don't destroy my property," Gintoki told the Yato dully as he scratched his wavy hair.

The girl ignored him, and then grabbed my wrist again, but softly this time. We walked out of the house, and then down the stairs. As we were at the bottom of the stairs, we saw a girl, who looked like a maid. She was sweeping in front of the bar (Kagura told me that).

But as I took one good look at the girl, I realized that it was a robot. A robot maid? Well, I've heard if that kind of maid before, so I wasn't that surprised.

The girl stopped sweeping for a moment, and lifted her head up, taking a good look at me as well. As I blinked my light brown eyes, the robot girl asked Kagura, "Is this the girl Sakata-San told me about?"

I raised a brow, but thought, _Wait, Gintoki-San went out a while ago, so he must've told this girl about me._

Kagura answered, "It is. This is Sayiki-Chan." The Yato turned to me, but said, "Sayiki-Chan, this is Tama."

I bowed slightly, and said, "Nice to meet you, Tama-Chan."

"Nice to meet you too," The robot maid replied.

Kagura informed Tama, "We're going to the back of the house because Sayiki-Chan needs to practice her bow and arrow, uh-huh! So we'll be there for a while!"

I expected Tama to ask why, but surprisingly, she replied, "Alright then. Don't get any arrows through the bar, Sayiki."

I raised a brow again, and thought, _Okay, so there's a bar below Gintoki's actual house. But it's not like I'm going to get arrows through the building. That wouldn't really make much sense._

Kagura and I walked around the house, and we didn't stop until we were at the back of it. The girl brought out a black marker (Funny, I don't remember her putting it in her pocket), and when the placed the paper on a nail, she began to doodle on it. Raising my brow up yet again, I didn't see what she was drawing until she moved away from it.

As soon as I saw the picture she drew, I widened my eyes. She actually drew a funny picture of Knife on the big piece of white paper. But even if the drawing itself looked funny, it reminded me of the times where Knife ordered his gang members to beat me up, and torture me. The horrifying flashbacks were running through my head. From when I was being scolded, to being punched in the face.

I bit my lip a bit hard, and thankfully, I wasn't drawing blood on my lips. I tried asking Kagura, "Kagura-Chan...did you draw Knife of the paper, just so that..." I didn't want to sound angry, but I didn't know how to ask.

Kagura already answered before I got to finish my question, "I did, Sayiki-Chan. I drew that asshole because he's your enemy. Even though you despise the whole Death Killer gang, Knife's the one that wants to see you in pain the most, right?"

I tilted my head down slightly, and responded, "Right. Ever since I've been working for that gang, Knife just gives me an evil smirk whenever I'm in pain. He's the one that says cruel things to me the most, out of all the members of the Death Killer gang. Knife...would always say to me, 'You're a worthless piece of shit. No one will ever like you, but that's because you work for me.'"

My teeth bit my lip harder. Kagura sighed, and told me, "I drew him for another reason. I want you to pretend this is the actual Knife. I want you to shoot arrows at this, so that you'll be able to kill Knife. Now...try to shoot some of your arrows."

I blinked, but nodded my head at the Yato before setting the bag of arrows down. I held the bow, and took one arrow out of the light brown bag. I carefully held the arrow, making sure it wouldn't fall out of my hand.

_I'll need to remember what I've done all those years ago._

As I got into the position of using the bow and arrow, I squinted one eye, making sure that the tip of the arrow was pointing to the picture of Knife's face. Here's the truth, Knife is an ugly asshole. I've always hated his looks, and his personality.

When I was sure the arrow was in the "right place", I was about to let go of the end, when suddenly, a flashback of my parents was in my head. I widened my eyes, and the second I let go of the arrow it "flew" to the house, but it didn't hit the paper. It hit part of the house.

I frowned as I realized my mistake. Kagura asked with a raised brow, "What happened there, Sayiki-Chan?"

I sighed, "I was thinking about my parents again."

"If you want to kill Knife and his gang, which I'll still help you with, then you must not have any distractions, uh-huh. I know you miss your parents, and I don't blame you for that, but you have to focus on killing that bastard so that you can get rid of your 'nightmare'!"

I paused for a moment, but then replied, "You're right, Kagura-Chan. I have to concentrate on killing that asshole. And if I do want to get the 'perfect target', then I'm going to have to think about his death."

"There we go," The Yato replied quietly. "Now try again."

I nodded at her as I took out another arrow from the bag. I was in the same position as last time, only I made sure that I was thinking about killing Knife. And when I was thinking of his "death", I let go of the arrow, and just as the arrow didn't touch my fingers anymore, it managed to hit the middle of the paper, which was also the picture.

I gave myself a smile as Kagura exclaimed, "You did it, Sayiki-Chan! But you still need to practice!"

"Yeah..." I muttered as I did this process a few more times. I've only missed the picture two more times, but I was able to hit it as I was more focused on killing the gang leader.

As I took the arrows out, and put them back in the bag, I heard a familiar voice. The voice was actually shouting. My ear suddenly twitched as Kagura asked, "What's with all the yelling?"

I replied without looking at her, "I don't know. Should we go check?"

"I'm too curious to not check it out," She chuckled as she began running with her purple umbrella. Since it was getting dark out, her umbrella was closed, but she still held it over her right shoulder.

I ran along, but had the strap of the bag around my upper body. I carried the bow as I was able to catch up to Kagura.

As we continued to run, we were silent. But when we saw a bit of fire, we stopped, and then dashed into an alley way. We poked out heads out to see what was going on.

But when I managed to see who was burning a house down, I widened my eyes in shock. It was Knife and his gang!

Kagura whispered, making sure they wouldn't hear us, "Why're they burning a house down? Are they house-burners as well?"

I knew what Kagura was trying to say, but I replied, "For some reason...this reminds me of when my house was suddenly on fire. My parents and I...didn't know who caused the fire..."

There, I paused for a few seconds. I thought as I knitted my brows, _Hold on...my house was on fire, and I didn't know how it started..._

Before I got to finish my thought, I heard one of the Death Killer gang members shout, "WHOO! ISN'T THIS BADASS DOING THIS AGAIN, KNIFE?!"

Knife chuckled as he responded, "You could say it is. After all, we burned down Sayiki-brat's house six months ago."

The second he said that, it felt like my heart had stopped. Did he really just say that?

_What?! Did he...and his gang...really burn my house down?! Were they trying to burn me?!_

As confusion was in my head, Knife continued, "And we did that because we wanted to see if that pathetic kid would try to get out. To be honest, I expected her to burn to death. But amazingly, she was able to get out without severe burns. Heh, I'm glad because I enjoy torturing her."

My eyes continued to widen in shock. I felt my hand tremble as I heard Kagura whisper to me again, "What the fuck? That bastard...burned your house! His gang, plus him, are the one who did it!"

My teeth began to clench. I clenched them so hard, I thought they would break. I muttered, "Those...assholes...they're going to pay for it! Now there's a better reason for me to kill them! They...killed my mother and father!"

I was about to scream, but Kagura managed to cover my mouth before I was able to do that. I was glad, though, because Knife and his gang would've heard me scream.

Kagura whispered yet again, "Let's go back to Gin-Chan's house, then you can try to kill him tomorrow."

As soon as she let go of my mouth, I gave her a nod as we ran back to Gintoki's home.

I was now anxious to kill Knife and his gang, because I now wanted to avenge my parents. Well, also for torturing me, but I was angrier than I was before.

I had felt rage in my whole body right now.

* * *

**Did you expect that his gang was the one that burned down Sayiki's house? Well, if you didn't, then that was the point! XD**

**The next chapter will be the last. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! :)**


	5. My pain is finally gone

**This will be the last chapter. How will Sayiki defeat the Death Killer gang? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah, damn them! DX But Sayiki will battle him to the death!**

* * *

Kagura and I got back to Gintoki's house, but I still had anger in my body. I had just found out that Knife and his gang were the ones that burned my house six months ago. Which was meaning that they're the ones who burned my parents.

I couldn't wait to kill them tomorrow.

As the two of us entered Gintoki's house, he asked, "Is her practice over?"

Kagura nodded as she responded, "It is, but we heard screaming not too long ago. We went to see who it was, and we saw the gang burn a house down. Then, the leader shouted that they're the ones that burned down Sayiki-Chan's house."

The minute she said that, Gintoki and Shinpachi's eyes widened in shock. Shinpachi said, "Wh-What?"

I tilted my head down, but I was still angry. I muttered, but made sure they heard me, "I'm going to kill them tomorrow. They're the ones that burned my parents six months ago. I...will not only kill them for torturing me, but I will also avenge my mom and dad."

None of us spoke for a few seconds until Shinpachi started speaking again. "Well, right now, you should rest."

I nodded. "I know. I'm going to bed. Good-night."

Everyone, including Kagura, said the same thing to me just as I entered Gintoki's room. I probably didn't have to ask Gintoki if I could sleep there again because the gang was still alive. Well, they won't be alive anymore when I kill them.

As soon as I entered Gintoki's room, I shut the door behind me, and began to take off my new outfit. I thought, _Knife. I'm gonna fucking kill you. You torturing me is bad enough, but killing my parents is not the right answer! You just made a mistake! I should've known this when I became an orphan!_

I took off my orange-brown kimono, then my black shorts. I placed them on the floor as I took out the futon. I set it on the floor, and when I adjusted it, I turned off the light, and then walked to the futon, sliding under the blanket.

I closed my eyes, but I still had anger throughout my whole body. Although I was angry, I was also depressed. Knife and his gang burned down my house, and when I got out of my burning house, I never saw them until days later. They also never told me that the Death Killer gang murdered my parents.

Now the question was...why? Why did I have to suffer through my parents' deaths? Why did those assholes decide to try to kill me by burning in the fire? Wait, I heard what they said when me and Kagura heard them yell. Knife wanted to see if I would burn to death. And I could probably tell that he wanted to torture me, even before I was an orphan.

It's fucking irritating. But right now, I had to get some sleep.

Morning came, and I heard the door slowly open. I heard Kagura's voice, and she said, "Sayiki-Chan, wake up."

Almost immediately, I opened my light brown eyes. I knitted my brows, thinking, _That's right. I'm going to kill Knife, and his precious gang._

I forcefully pushed myself up, but I realized that I never wore any pajamas. So I was only in my underwear. I flushed slightly, and asked Kagura, "C-Can I have some privacy for a few moments?"

"Sure thing," She said as she closed the door.

_How embarrassing._

But I still had anger, because I was planning to kill the Death Killer gang. I got out of the futon, then grabbed my outfit, putting it on quickly. I blinked my eyes, and noticed that my bow and the bag of arrows were beside the door. I stared at them for a moment, but managed to get dressed before I was staring off into space.

I thought with realization, _One of the Yorozuya member's must've put it there._

I put the futon away, then turned, grabbing the bow and arrows as I walked out of the room. I wrapped the strap of the bag on my shoulder as I held the bow with my hand.

I walked into the living room, where I saw the Yorozuya staring at me. I heard Gintoki say, "So today, you're going to try to kill the Death Killer gang, right?"

My head nodded as I replied, "I'm not going to try. I am going to kill them."

I went to the kitchen, and decided to get myself a piece of toast. I put a piece of bread in the toaster, and waited until it popped out of the toaster. I grabbed the toast carefully without burning my fingers, and then placed it on the counter, where I spread butter on it.

As my teeth bit into the toast, I asked Kagura, "Are you ready to help me, Kagura-Chan?"

The Yato answered as she held her umbrella over her shoulder, "I'm ready. I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

Again, my head nodded, but to Kagura this time. I walked towards her as she was in front of the door, putting her slippers on. I walked to the front door as well, but put on my socks, then the sandals. As I was beside Kagura, she gave me a nod as she opened the door.

She turned her head, and exclaimed, "We'll be back, and we'll kill those fuckers, uh-huh!"

Gintoki replied before the two of us walked out, "Just don't bump into any drunks."

"Oh, shut up, sweet-freak!"

Before he got to react to that name Kagura just called him, she pulled my wrist, and made me walk out of the door with her. She closed the door quickly, and told me, "Come on, Sayiki-Chan. Let's go find him."

"Right," I muttered as she opened up her umbrella, setting it over her head. The two of us began to run down the stares as I could tell that my eyes had the eyes of a murderer. But I'm not a murderer. I'm just angry as hell.

As Kagura gave out a sigh, we were walking in the street. I held the strap that was over my shoulder and I was still holding my bow. But I took more bites on the toast, and within seconds, I was done with it. My brows were knitted as I could see some people glaring at me. But when I glared at them back, they blinked, and turned their heads away from me. I didn't care if they glared at me right now, because I couldn't help but be angry.

I looked both ways (Meaning that I was looking in the alley ways), but I didn't spot the gang...yet.

As I knitted my brows in frustration, I muttered to myself, "Those assholes should come out sometime."

Kagura heard me, and said without turning her head to see me, "I believe they're trying to scare you."

"Probably. But I'm going to do my best...that way I can avenge my mom and dad."

Almost a moment after I had said that, I heard a dark voice, that was too familiar to forget.

"Looking for me, brat? I can tell that you were because of that weapon you're holding."

Immediately, Kagura and I turned around, and saw Knife. And it wasn't just Knife. He was with his gang. The men all smirked evilly at us, but it wasn't scaring me anymore. Some of the people stared at them with fear, but for some reason, they didn't try to run away.

Kagura took two steps, and said as she was beside me, "Sayiki-Chan is going to kill you and your gang, uh-huh."

His eyes widened. But all he did was give out a chuckle. He questioned, "Killing me and my gang? That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. How can a fucking brat kill me when she's only a child? Huh?"

I retorted, "My friend is going to help me. And you will die, because you've been torturing me, and I found out that you were the ones that burned down my house."

He blinked, and then said, "You heard us, didn't you? Tch, we did yell, so I'm not surprised." Knife chuckled, and continued, "You're right. We were the ones that burned down your house. The reason why we did that was because we wanted you to work for us. You seemed too nice to refuse, so I 'tested' you, to see if you were brave enough to get out of your house before you burned to death. And when you got out, I was surprised. Though...I enjoy hurting your body."

I glared at him as I replied, "Torturing me is one thing...but burning my house, plus my parents, is unforgivable. You deserve to die."

I heard some of the people talking to each other, but I never paid any attention to them. I added, "I never wanted to work for you and your fucking gang. I just wanted money that way I wouldn't die of starvation. I regret working for you so much, that it felt like I wanted to kill myself. Now...I don't want to kill myself anymore. I will kill you for murdering my parents, and for torturing me."

I heard a woman say to a man quietly, "Does that mean she's not a thief? She sounds too serious to be joking."

The man replied, "This is actually surprising. That might be why she has the bow and arrow. She wants to kill the gang."

Knife stared at the two people, but then chuckled, "Looks like they're not believing that you're a thief anymore. Fine, they can believe what they want to believe. But, I will kick your ass in a split second."

He took out his knife, and then muttered, "Try if you dare."

There, he and his gang began to dash after Kagura and I. We dashed as well, but Kagura ran faster than me. She jumped off the ground, and then kicked one of the gang members in the face. She shouted, "TAKE THAT, PUNK!"

He fell to the ground, but it was obvious enough that he wasn't dead yet. He landed his hand on his face as I went around the gang. One of the members yelled, "GET THE BRAT!"

I tried to run a little far away from them, because I had to use my bow, and one of my arrows. When I was sure I was far enough, I quickly took one arrow out, and then positioned myself by holding the bow, along the arrow. I squinted one of my eyes, and within seconds, I let go of the arrow. The arrow came zooming to one of the members, and before they knew it, the arrow stabbed one of the members in the heart.

He stared at his chest as it bled out, and then rolled his eyes to the back of his head before falling to the ground, dead. Now, there were six guys to kill, including Knife.

I dashed around them, but felt my blond hair being pulled. I gasped, and turned around, seeing another member gripping my hair.

As he gave me a smirk, I heard a shot. And the shot hit through his head. Immediately, he let go of my blond hair, and he fell to the ground, dead as well.

I looked over to Kagura, and saw her blowing the tip of her umbrella. She said, "Don't worry, Sayiki-Chan. It's cloudy now, so my skin will be okay for the moment, uh-huh."

I blinked my light brown eyes as I heard the other gang members charging at me. I stared at them, and only saw four of them. I took out another arrow, and held it in the bow once more. Just as I squinted my eye again, I let go of the arrow, and the arrow pierced through one of the guys' head.

He fell to the ground, but the other guys' were ignoring him.

I thought, _Three down, four to go._

Kagura managed to shoot three other gang members in the chest or head, and they were dead almost instantly.

All that was left was Knife, and another gang member. But as I looked at the member's arm, I saw that his upper arm was bandaged. That's when I realized it was the guy that Kagura shot two days ago. The man muttered angrily to the Yato, "You're that bitch who shot me in the arm! Now you're gonna get it!"

He yelled as he was charging towards Kagura. Knife began to charge towards me, but I ran, quickly pulling out my arrows from the dead gang members. I put them back in the bag as I suddenly saw Hijikata and Kondo walking out of the store. When they saw me trying to fight Knife, they widened their eyes in surprise.

But I had to focus on killing Knife. He was close to me, but I took a few steps to the side, and hit him on the hip as hard as I could.

Out of the corner of my eye, Hijikata and Kondo were staring at us. I heard Kondo say, "Toshi. Didn't you say this girl is a thief? I wouldn't call her that since she's, apparently, trying to kill that guy, who looks like he's part of a gang."

Hijikata replied to him, "If that's true, then she's been scared to tell us about him, and his gang."

I ignored them as I hit Knife once again. I saw Kagura, and noticed that she kicked the guy in the face.

When I looked at Knife again, I quickly grabbed the weapon out of his hand. It seemed that he was off-guard. He widened his eyes with anger as he shouted, "YOU BRAT!"

I smirked at him as I managed to kick him in the face. I then landed both my feet on the ground as I looked at Kagura once again.

Kagura muttered to the gang member with a death glare, "You will not torture Sayiki-Chan anymore."

The second she said that, she shot a bullet in his face. He stood still, all dumbstruck, and then knelled on the ground before falling forward. Blood came out of his head, and his eyes were as dead as a corpse. Wait, he is a corpse now.

Knife stared at the dead gang members, and clenched his teeth as he angrily said, "You...motherfuckers." He turned to me once more, and said to me, "Now you're really gonna get it!"

He was about to punch me, but I ran around him, and tried to run as far as I could without him catching up to me. Kagura asked me, "Will you be able to kill Knife?"

"Hopefully," I responded as I took out an arrow from my light brown bag. I gripped my bow as I looked at a couple of my scars that I had from Knife. As I saw a few scars on my legs, I began to think about my parents.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I thought, _Mom...dad...I'm doing this for you._

I opened them back up, and held my bow in front of me. I then lifted up the bow, and set it to the correct spot on the bow. I didn't close one eye this time, but I was concentrating my aim to Knife's head.

When he was getting closer and closer to me, I let go of the arrow, and then, time felt slow.

The arrow was heading towards Knife, and I stared at him while my brows were knitted. I didn't look away from my arrow that was "flying" towards the bastard.

Then, in a few seconds, it stabbed Knife in the chest. He widened his eyes in shock as he looked at the arrow that just pierced him. He stopped his feet from running anymore. Knife wasn't dead yet, so I walked towards him.

As I was about a foot in front of him, he knelled to the ground, and muttered, "You...fucking brat."

I picked up his knife, and then told him, "You won't be harming children anymore. Go to hell for all I give a fuck."

I gripped the knife, and without hesitation, I stabbed it in his chest. He grunted, but didn't scream in pain. I kept his knife in his chest, and pulled out my arrow. Knife stared at me one more time before he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and fell on the ground with his weapon still in him.

When he lied on the ground, I set two fingers on his neck. When I didn't feel a pulse, I smiled a bit with relief. He was finally dead.

Kagura said, "You did it, Sayiki-Chan."

I turned to my head, and replied, "Yes."

The two Shinsengumi officers were suddenly walking towards me. When they were behind Knife's dead body, Hijikata stared at it before he asked me, "So you were never a thief?"

I shook my head as I told him, "No. I was never a thief in the first place. That's why I told you to arrest me when I was trying to steal that sword."

He sighed, "I can't believe I was wrong about you. I'm sure the people who watched don't despise you as they did before, but if you do steal on your own, then I'll kick you out of Edo."

I said, "I don't plan to steal anything anyway."

He sighed once more as he told Kondo, "Come on, Kondo. We need to get back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters."

Kondo took one look at me before he decided to follow Hijikata.

Kagura landed her hand on her shoulder, and said, "We should get back to Gin-Chan."

I nodded my head at the red-headed Yato, and we were walking back.

_I'm glad I got to avenge my parents. Now...I don't have to steal, or be tortured anymore._

We got back to Gintoki's house, and I noticed that Shinpachi was on the phone. As I raised a brow up, he said to the caller, "Alright, I'll take her there today. Bye."

He hung up the phone, and then turned around. Shinpachi said, "You're back, Kagura-Chan and Sayiki-Chan. Were you able to avenge your parents?"

I nodded, answering, "I did. I finally killed the leader, and his gang. But I don't think I'd be able to do it without Kagura-Chan."

As a chuckle escaped my lips, Kagura suddenly hugged me. She whispered, "I would never let anyone hurt you, Sayiki-Chan. You are my friend, and friends should never let their friends get hurt."

My eyes blinked, but I smiled slightly, and hugged her back. I whispered as well, "And I'm glad to have a friend like you."

It was quiet for a few seconds, but Shinpachi informed me, "Sayiki-Chan, we found a place you can live in."

Kagura let go of me, but I asked the teenage boy, "Where?"

"One of our friends is going to let you live with her. She's not far away, but she lives in a Shrine."

I blinked again as I basically repeated, "A Shrine?"

He nodded. "Her name is Kyubei Yagyu."

I narrowed my eyes as Kagura held my hand. She said, "Sayiki-Chan, you're not going to be homeless anymore."

I looked up to her, and then gave her a smile. As water was coming in my eyes, I said, "We'll still be friends, right?"

"Right," She responded while closing her eyes half-way.

Two hours later, the four of us arrived at this cool-looking Shrine. My mouth hung open slightly as Shinpachi said, "This is where she lives."

I stared at the Shrine, but Gintoki told me, "Oi. Don't stare off into space before you meet the girl."

"Oh, yes..." I muttered as we walked in the Shrine.

We took a few steps into the Shrine, but we saw a girl with black hair and an eye-patch over her left eye. Her hair was in a ponytail. There was also a man, who had his eyes closed.

The girl asked, "You must be Sayiki."

I widened my eyes slightly, and replied to the girl, "Yes. Did Shinpachi tell you already?"

"He did. When he told me about you, I felt sad for you. It must've been hard being in the streets, working for gangs."

"Yeah, it was," I chuckled softly. "There was one gang that tortured me the most. I found out that they burned my house down, which caused them to kill my parents. I killed them, and I was able to avenge my parents. Kagura helped me, and I couldn't have done it without her."

Kagura wrapped an arm around my neck, and exclaimed proudly, "Yep, and we were able to kill those bastards, uh-huh!"

Kyubei (I figured she was the girl that Shinpachi called) smiled at me, and introduced herself, "I'm Kyubei Yagyu. And this stalker beside me is Ayumu Tojo."

The guy, with his eyes closed, exclaimed, "I stalk you to see if you're safe, Master Kyubei!"

"I'll introduce to my father later, because he's out having an argument," Kyubei said, ignoring Ayumu.

Shinpachi said, "Well, we should get going. We'll come visit you, Sayiki-Chan."

"Thanks," I said, giving myself a smile.

Kagura hugged me again, and whispered near my ear, "I promise to visit you, Sayiki-Chan."

I closed my eyes as I replied quietly, "Thank you so much, Kagura-Chan."

As soon as she retrieved the hug, the Yorozuya members were leaving, but Kagura gave me one big smile, and waved her hand at me. She then turned, and walked with Gintoki and Shinpachi.

They left the Shrine, and all I did was smile. I narrowed my eyes as I thought, _Thank you. Kagura-Chan, I'm sure we'll be great friends._

Kyubei stood next to me, and asked, "Would you like me to show you the rooms?"

I looked up to the girl, and answered, "That'd be nice. Thank you."

"Let's just hope that Ayumu-bastard won't try to sneak into the room you'll be sleeping in."

Ayumu exclaimed once again, "If she's going to live with us, then I'll need to look after two girls!"

Kyubei suddenly kicked him in the groin. He grunted, then fell to the floor, holding his crotch.

I made a cracked smile, but Kyubei informed me, "He does that all the time."

"Oh," I muttered.

The two of us were walking in the hall, and I narrowed my light brown eyes as I held the strap to my bag.

_I'm so glad Kagura-Chan helped me. Because if she didn't, then I would've killed myself because those assholes were torturing me. Now...they're dead, and I don't have to be scared anymore._

A smile went across my face, and I knew that Kagura and I were going to be great friends.

**~End.~**

* * *

**And that's that! Sayiki finally killed Knife, and Kagura was able to help her.**

**To tell you the truth, I actually originally planned to have Sayiki live with Otae, but then I remembered that Otae is a terrible cook, and I wouldn't want Sayiki to get amnesia from it. So I decided to have her live in Kyubei's home.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading "Get Rid of Pain"! :)**


End file.
